


Remind Me

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [21]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Camping, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Seriously," Kim says, planting her hands on Trini's thighs and leaning in, until Trini flops back down on top of her sleeping bag. "You should remind meexactlywhat we did to make you so tired."





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Any: Any/Any - "How did you sleep?" at the femslash100 community and for day 25 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'Smiles/Laughter', which is the most wholesome kink I've ever heard of.

When Trini slowly blinks her eyes open, squinting against the sunlight filtering through the tent's ceiling, Kim is sitting beside her, frowning down at her calculus textbook. As soon as Trini sits up, she slams the book shut and spins around.

"How did you sleep?" 

"Could have done without all the rocks," Trini says, reaching forward and tucking a piece of Kim's hair behind her ear. "But you _did_ really tire me out." 

"No idea what you're talking about," Kim answers, an uninhibited smile spreading across her face. 

"Oh, really?" A giggle slips from Trini's mouth. It feels strange; she doesn't remember the last time she actually laughed, not in a way that wasn't sarcastic or wasn't caused by a joke in a movie or a stupid video. 

She thinks she could get used to it. 

"Seriously," Kim says, planting her hands on Trini's thighs and leaning in, until Trini flops back down on top of her sleeping bag. "You should remind me _exactly_ what we did to make you so tired." 

Before Trini can debate whether or not it's worth dealing with morning breath if it means she gets to kiss Kim, footsteps approach the tent. 

"We made breakfast, if you're done making out in there," Zack says, giving the tent a good shake before walking away. Once his footsteps have faded, Trini leans up and quickly pecks Kim's cheek. 

"Breakfast first. Then maybe we can sneak back in here, and I'll give you a reminder."

Kim beams. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
